Enterprise software systems may be used to implement operational processes for an enterprise, and may typically take the form of software applications. Such applications may be developed for usage by internal users (e.g., employees of the enterprise), as well as for external users such as customers that engage in transactions with the enterprise. Typically, enterprise systems use a desktop or web-based application having a forms-based user interface. In such an interface, a user might be presented with an electronic form in which the user fills out several fields or entries with data. However, with the advent of mobile technology, a form-based application can be cumbersome to use on mobile devices, and may sometimes request a user to provide irrelevant information. Further, electronic forms may be insufficient in collecting all the user's information, and thus the enterprise might not be able to meet the user's needs. Additionally or alternatively, in some scenarios, enterprise systems may use a voice call-based interface that enables a user to place a voice call to remote agents located in call centers or elsewhere. Again, with the advent of mobile technology, such a call-based interface may be time consuming and expensive to implement.